The Girl With The Striped Socks
by cottrox
Summary: Alright, after reading The Boy In The Sriped Pajamas in my English class, we had to write a narrative. I couldn't really think of anything better, so I just based it off that story, but it is slightly different, like, more in the present. R&R xox


**The Girl with the Striped Socks.**

Jamie would say his life was anything but ordinary.

His father would come home frequently, seeming a bit mellow and lop-sided. His mother would yell at him until he would collapse onto the couch, eyes rolling to the back of his head, followed by repetitive and loud snores.

His 15-year-old sister would constantly brag about the 'Hotties' at school, (which he knew were the boys) and would throw Jamie daring looks about who would get the last paddle pop out of the freezer after dinner. (Jamie never won that bet; his sister was a good 1 and a half feet taller than him and could reach up to the freezer and simply grab the last one without their mother ever knowing.)

But school was a different story. Jamie was the smartest kid in the class, (or that's what his teacher told him). All the other children hung out with him, but he soon realised it was just so they could get help on their homework. Jamie felt lonely and used. He really wanted a friend. Perhaps someone like him.

After school on July 17th, Jamie took his usual root back home. He was happy today. He wasn't even sure why. But he didn't care. It was very rare for him to feel happy.

Hands in his pockets, slipping one out to push open the door to his most favourite book store, he felt at peace. He came here after school on most occasions. Waving at Sarah behind the counter, he continued walking to his favourite section; Science.

Every month or so, a new book would appear on the shelf. Jamie would grab it from its spot and enthusiastically read as much as he could until the shop had the close up. This time though, he didn't see a little tag hanging anywhere reading 'New Book! Check It Out!'. Sighing in disappointment, he turned on his heels up to the front desk.

"Sarah," he asked politely, "would there be a new book out by any chance?"

She smiled at him and spoke "Yes Jamie, but that girl over there got here before you and found it." She secretly pointed to a girl sitting in a big arm chair who was wearing long pink and purple stripy socks.

Jamie nodded his head understandingly to Sarah and slowly walked over to the girl with the stripy socks. As he got closer, he realised she was quite pretty. Her long brown hair was in two plats resting on her shoulders, her face was crowded with freckles, and she gave off this feeling of freedom and pride and excitement.

"H-hello," Jamie spoke nervously.

She looked up, seeming surprised that she was being spoken too. She smiled, showing her dimples, making her look like an innocent child that had been found by their parents after hiding from not wanting a bath.

Her voice was most curious.

"Why hello." She said, making shivers run up Jamie's spine. "May I help you?"

"Uhh..." was Jamie's intelligent response. "Y-yes... that book you're reading, is it interesting?"

"Quite remarkably so," was her reply. "Why? Are you a fan of the science genre?"

Jamie had to admit, talking to her was more pleasing than hearing about getting an A on his report card.

"Definitely." Jamie grinned proudly.

"Well, that makes two of us." She grinned back, showing white pointy teeth.

It was July 17th 2003. Exactly 8 years after meeting, and becoming best friends with a girl named Sam.

Today also happened to be Jamie's sweet 18th. And as for his most wanted present was to go to the place he felt most happy. He had asked if he could go alone. Stepping out of his car, he slowly and gracefully walked to the grave stone he most cherished.

- "Sam Williams. A daughter with much wisdom and spirit, always blissful."

Jamie had learnt a few weeks after their first encounter that Sam was suffering from Leukaemia, and only had some years left in the world. She had passed away 3 years earlier, thanking Jamie for the happiness he had given her. Jamie had disagreed, saying it was her who made him the happiest guy in the universe.

"Morning Sam," Jamie greeted with a smile, stopping in front of a small peaceful stone. "It's a perfect day isn't it?"

Jamie pulled out a book from his bag, sat down and spoke

"Here's a new book about 'The Wonders of the World'. Sarah recommended it." Jamie could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. "I'll read it to you..." he whispered, smiling.

This was his happy place. Their happy place.

_the end_

Kelsey 9L


End file.
